


Get Away

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Community: 12_daysofficmas, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sometimes, it's good to get away.<br/>Disclaimer:  Secretly at night, I dress in a cow suit and fight crime!  ...er, not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Away

She stood with her back to the door when I stepped into the room, her hands on the dresser, her head bowed. “Winry….”

Her shoulders stiffened but she didn’t turn. I could see her knuckles whiten and my heart sank. “I’m sorry, Winry. It’s time. You want…you want to say good bye, don’t you?”

Straightening, she turned, and I thought I’d never seen her look so distant. Winry walked past me without speaking. I followed her down the stairs and outside, to the car waiting on the road. She climbed inside, staring straight ahead. I didn’t dare reach over, offer any comfort. Not with Winry like this.

The ride to the train station was silent and Winry didn’t seem like she’d leave the car at first. I thought I might have to prompt her but she turned abruptly, getting out and slamming the door. The train car waited, a pair of Amestrian soldiers standing guard. They stepped aside to let Winry pass and she climbed the steps.

I caught up to her as she stood in front of a man dressed in full military regalia. Colonel Mustang’s expression was somber as he looked down at Winry. Beside him, First Lieutenant Hawkeye shifted her weight, and I wondered if she was prepared to restrain Winry. “You,” Winry said, and it was the first thing I’d heard her say since she’d learned. “You asked him to go there, even though you’d discharged him. And he went.” Her fists opened and closed as she trembled. “I asked him not to go – he wasn’t an alchemist any more!”

“Winry.” My heart was shattering all over again with hers.

“And now he’s gone.” Winry threw her hand at the coffin, an Amestrian flag draped over it. “He promised me he’d always come home, Mr. Mustang. How do I explain to our children that kiss was the last one they’ll ever get from their father?”

If she’d cry, I’d know what to do. But she stayed cold, cooler even than Major General Armstrong. This was not the Winry I’d grown up with; not the girl my brother asked to marry him; not the woman who’d waved both of us off to Xing and Creata and all over the world. I couldn’t approach this woman, with her icy façade.

His expression never wavering, Colonel Mustang took her venom. Lieutenant Hawkeye remained just as stoic though her gaze stayed steady on Winry and I could see from her stance, she was ready to spring if Winry became a threat.

“Mrs. Elric,” Colonel Mustang said, when she ran out of words, “I am terribly sorry for your loss. I know my words mean nothing at this time, but please believe me, I never wanted this to happen.”

He said more but I didn’t hear him, instead remembering Ed’s words when he’d told me he was taking the assignment: “ _It’ll be good to get away for a little while, Al._ ”

I’d never, ever tell them to Winry.


End file.
